


Blaine Anderson: Epic,  Flawless, Legend.

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Blaine video to Chariots of Fire by Vangelis. This was a birthday present for my girl, Oshie. A tribute to her favorite beau (mine too): Blaine Devon Anderson and the magnetic performer that he is. No one can deny that he is incredibly charismatic.





	Blaine Anderson: Epic,  Flawless, Legend.




End file.
